Moonlight Whispers
by zombie kait
Summary: Mimi, a young princess, is bored with her life. Sora, a spunky girl from the future is intrested in a book that holds a powerful spell. What happens when the two switch places?
1. Spell

I thought of this story idea like right before going to bed one night. I am extremely excited and I even planned on how it is going to end. It has taken me a few days to write this and make it long, and so I really hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I hate being a princess, too many responsibilities, not enough free time." Groaning loudly, she picked up a brush and began to comb her hair. A soft knock came from the door, before being opened and a head popping in. "Tai-kun!" She got up and went over to her friend. "Did you find the spell?" She asked while hugging him.  
  
"Hai hai!" He replied, a big grin on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could be gone forever!" He cried, and latched onto her.  
  
She patted him softly on the head. "I can come back when you reverse the spell." Taking the book, she flipped through the pages and stopped on a page. "See? I can come back when you read the spell. Tai-kun, you worry too much."  
  
"Oh yeah! You can't go tonight! Your father has planned a dinner party where you'll meet your fiancé." Tai said, finally letting go of her.  
  
"Nani?! I'm not going! You go instead of me!" She walked over to her closet and pulled out a few dresses. "Here! Try these..." Turning around, she saw her bedroom door open, and Tai nowhere in sight. Throwing the dresses on the bed, she stormed out of her room. "Taichi Kamiya! You better get back here or I'll personally hurt you!"  
  
"Never!" Tai exclaimed, running down the stairs. Mimi ran after him, but instead, slid down the banister, and jumped off, landing on Tai. "Itai itai! Get off!" Mimi had him pinned to the ground and he was squirming around underneath her.  
  
"Not until you say you'll do it!"  
  
"Princess, Onii-san, you two should get a room before anyone sees you, or your father, the King will be mad." A meek voice said from behind them. Turning to see who it was, they were a bit surprised to see Hikari standing there.  
  
"Kari-chan!" Mimi jumped up, and stood on Tai's stomach, causing him to grunt, before grabbing her ankles, causing her to fall back down on top of him. "Itai.." Mimi mumbled, before getting up, along with the help of Kari.  
  
"Hikari, you should be doing your work, not standing around and talking to the princess." Tai scolded his younger sister, shaking a finger at her.  
  
"Hai hai! Gomen nasai!" Kari quickly walked off, her cheeks a pale pink color. Mimi grabbed Tai by the ear and the two of them walked back up towards her room.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Taichi Kamiya!" Mimi said, as she closed the door. Turning around, she crossed her arms, a determined look on her face. "You know that you and Kari-chan are my two dearest friends, even though you're my bodyguard and she's a servant." Mimi glared at him for a minute, before going over to her bed and holding up a dress. "Now, which dress would you like to try on first?" She smiled at him, causing him to back up against the wall in horror.  
  
"Anything but the pink one!" He cried, clawing at the wall to get away from her and the dresses.  
  
~*~  
  
"Matt, come here and help me with this chest." Sora commanded, trying to drag out a large chest from the corner of the attic.  
  
"And exactly why are we up here?" Matt questioned, while helping her bring the chest over to where the sunlight shined in through the window.  
  
"My Grandma talked about a book that she had, and I have always wanted to look at it." Sora continued, having difficulty opening the chest.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about this book." Matt said, helping her open the chest. The chest creaked open, and dust filled the air. Sora waved her hand in front of her face, trying to see the things inside of it.  
  
"Wow! Look at this!" Sora picked up a big old book, and blew on it, causing dust to fly up Matt's nose, making him sneeze. "Oh sorry about that Matt." Sora laughed at him as he just glared. Opening the book, she flipped through the musty pages, and stopped on one that caught her eye. "How to visit the past?"  
  
"What's that? Sounds pathetic if you ask me." Matt looked over her shoulder and read aloud. "If the past is what you seek, then read the spell." Laughing he sat back, looking at the chest. "That didn't even rhyme! This is lame Sora, lets go get an ice cream or something."  
  
"You go ahead Matt, this looks interesting." The writing on the page hypnotized Sora, causing a glazed look to come over her face. Matt glanced at her, and the look in her eyes surprised him.  
  
"S-Sora? What's wrong?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm going to be really really greedy. I want eight or ten reviews. ^^ I know, mega greedyness, but if you REALLY want to know what happens next then you have to review, simple as that. 


	2. Marriage

Ok, last time I didn't do the ages, and I guess I will so as not to confuse anyone.  
  
Mimi and Sora - 16 Tai and Matt - 17 Hikari and T.k. - 12  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tai-kun, you look so cute in that dress!" Mimi giggled, causing Tai to cross his arms and blush a deep red from embarrassment.  
  
"Mimi! I'm a solider! NOT a dress up doll!" Tai snapped, causing Mimi's eyes to water.  
  
"Oh Tai-kun! You're so mean to me!" Mimi cried into her hands.  
  
"Stop faking it Mimi! I learned years ago the difference between when you're fake crying, and when you're really crying." Mimi looked up, smiling, not a single tear on her face.  
  
"That's true, but now you feel guilty, don't you?" She walked up close to him, their noses only an inch away from touching, causing Tai to blush.  
  
"Fine fine! I'll do this only for you, but you owe me, BIG!" Tai muttered, causing Mimi to hug him tightly.  
  
"Maybe I should tell your friends your secret, dressing up like a girl." Mimi ran out of the room, Tai closely following her.  
  
"Come back here, baka!" Tai called, shaking his fist.  
  
"Onii-san?" Kari looked at her brother, as she chased after Mimi, dressed as a girl.  
  
~*~  
  
"S-Sora? What's wrong?" Sora's eyes went back to normal, and she shook her head, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"This is it Matt! The book!" She hugged it tightly to her chest, "Come on, let's go get some pizza to celebrate with!" She climbed down the stairs, Matt right behind her.  
  
"Pizza? Celebrate?" He gave her a puzzled look, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Just be happy that you're eating for free Mr. Ishida." Sora said, while grabbing some money off the table.  
  
"Whatever." They left the house and headed down the street towards the pizza place.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
"We're going to do the spell tonight, after my Mom goes out on her date." Sora said before taking another bite of her pizza.  
  
"We? More like yourself, I have to go home and make dinner for T.k." Matt put his slice of pizza down and looked at her, causing her to frown.  
  
"Please Matt? Besides, you can bring T.k. over and we can order food. Please?" Sora smiled and tried to look cute and innocent, causing Matt to roll his eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever." He mumbled, taking another bite of his pizza.  
  
"Oh thank you Matt!" Sora reached across the table and hugged him tightly, causing him to choke on his pizza. Seeing what she did, she quickly let go of him and laughed while he glared at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mimi, can't I be with you when you do the spell? Please?" Tai begged, while she fixed the wig for him before placing it on his head.  
  
"Fine fine fine! Stop begging already. I'll wait till dinner is over, then you can come with me while I do the spell." Mimi said, while tying a pink bow in the wig.  
  
"Thank you!" Tai cried, turning around and hugging her, causing them to fall over.  
  
"Tai-kun!" Mimi tried to detach him from herself, but he was stuck to her like glue. A soft knock came from the door, before it opened and Kari came in.  
  
"Onii-san, Mimi-san, what are you two doing?" Kari covered her eyes, her face red from walking in on them doing something. Seeing Kari, Tai let go of Mimi and sat up, on her stomach.  
  
"Hikari! What are you doing here?" Mimi coughed a bit, from the lack of air.  
  
"Tai-kun get off!" Mimi pushed him over, and got out from underneath him. "Kari-chan, can I help you with something?" Mimi stood up, and placed her foot on Tai's head, causing him to be pinned to the ground.  
  
"I'm so s-sorry for walking in on you two! I can come back another time, when you two aren't busy!" Kari tried to find the door with one hand, while using the other to keep her eyes covered. Mimi grabbed Kari's hand and pulled it away from her eyes.  
  
"Kari-chan, we weren't doing anything, honest." Kari looked at her, a bit unsure, but in the end, finally nodded her head. "Good. Now how can I help you?"  
  
"The king wishes to see you." Kari said, looking at her brother strangely.  
  
"That's all? Ok, well I'll see you two later then." Mimi left the room, closing the door behind her. Mimi walked down the stairs, and towards the throne room, where her father was. "You wanted to see me Father?" She asked, standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes, there has been a slight change of plans. You and Michael will be getting married in a few weeks." He said, causing Mimi to gasp.  
  
"But I haven't even met him yet! I know absolutely nothing about him! This is very unfair!" Mimi crossed her arms and stomped her foot, glaring at her father.  
  
"Well if you like him or not, you'll have to marry him. Besides, it would be a good thing that we bumped the marriage up a few years. You'll get to like him in time, besides, knowing you, you'll automatically fall in love. Now, you best be getting ready, dinner will be ready in an hour or so." With that said, he left the room, followed by a few men.  
  
"I certainly will NOT fall in love with him!" Mimi growled and returned to her room. Upon getting there, Kari was gone, and Tai was posing in the mirror. "Tai-kun, the wedding is going to be in a few weeks! This is awful!" Mimi slammed the door closed and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mimi, knowing you, you'll automatically fall in love with him." Mimi threw her shoe at him, hitting him in the head. "Itai, what was that for?"  
  
"I will NOT automatically fall in love with him! I know nothing about him!" Mimi laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling while tears rolled down her cheeks. Tai looked at her while pulling the wig off his head.  
  
"Mimi-chan...I'll go get ready for dinner, and I'll stop by before going down." He left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Besides, I like you Tai-kun." Mimi whispered, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun duuuuuunnnn!!! Well, what'd ya think? Like it or not, review for it. I want six or seven reviews before I'll update it again, ok? Simple as that. 


	3. Confession

I am so sorry this chapter took forever to get up! I was planning on having it up a lot sooner, but I had a test and a project and I've been really busy. I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Please keep reading this story! ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for having me." T.k. bowed to Sora, while Matt just stood behind him, a slightly bored look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about it T.k." Sora smiled and let them in, closing the door behind them. Matt looked around, his eyes resting on a pile of bags on the table.  
  
"What's that?" He walked over to the bags, and looked in them to find tons of different things. Sora and T.k. walked up next to him, and Sora pulled the things out of the bags, laying them in rows on the table.  
  
"Well, there's dragonwood, apache tear, niaouli, thyme, irish moss, coral, honeysuckle, ginger, and pine." Sora pointed to each of the different things as she said its name. "Are you guys hungry? I was thinking of ordering some pizza." Sora went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "What do you guys like on your pizza?"  
  
"Pepperoni and black olives." T.k. said, picking up the apache tear and looking at it.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Matt went over to the couch, and sat down, turning on the t.v. Sora ordered the pizzas, and went back to the table, where T.k. was currently looking at the thyme.  
  
"You need all this to do the spell?" T.k. placed the thyme back on the table, and went over to the couch, sitting next to Matt. Sora came up behind them and sat on the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah I do actually. I'm so glad you two are here, you can help me with the spell." Sora smiled and gave Matt a noogie, causing him to protest loudly.  
  
"Why exactly do you want to do the spell?" Matt didn't even looked at her, but watched the t.v., while he fixed his hair.  
  
"Hmm.that's a good question." Sora laughed nervously, as Matt turned around glaring at her. She held her arms up in defense, as if to hope that the glare would go elsewhere. "Hey, you can't blame a girl for being curious, now can you?" Matt glared at her even more, and she ended up falling off the back of the couch, landing on her back. "Ok, ok, so I thought it'd be fun, no need to have a heart attack over it Matt." Sora laid on the floor, looking up to see T.k. looking down at her. The doorbell rang, causing everyone to look at the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mimi." A voice said, sounding like it came from far away.  
  
"Nrf!" Mimi grabbed her pillow and tossed it at the noise.  
  
"Mimi.!" The voice came again, and something shook her softly.  
  
"Mugh.five more minutes." She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"MIMI!!" The voice ripped the blanket away from her, causing her to yell in surprise and roll off the bed.  
  
"Itai! Itai!" Mimi held her head, as she opened her eyes, looking up at Tai. "What was that for Tai-kun?" She asked, standing up and glaring at him.  
  
"It's time for dinner." He was wearing the dress and wig, and looked pretty much like a Mimi clone. Mimi nodded, and tossed her pillow back on her bed. "You do know that you have to come as me, right?" He continued, tossing some clothes on her bed.  
  
"N-Nani?! I forgot about that!" Mimi looked miserable.  
  
"Cheer up Mimi, at least all you have to do is stand there. Besides, it isn't all that bad." Tai turned around as Mimi changed into the clothes. She put her hair in the helmet, before putting it on and turning around.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose. Tai just laughed as his eye started to twitch.  
  
"Mimi, don't look so girly! And try to make your voice deeper, or else people will start to talk."  
  
"Oh.I mean um sorry there Princess." She laughed, her voice a bit deeper, yet still a bit different then his.  
  
"Here Mimi, let me help you." Tai went around to her back, and began adjusting some of the straps. "Like this." He pulled on one strap, squeezing Mimi's stomach a bit.  
  
"Oww! Hey! Not too tight!" She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.  
  
"You're only wearing this for tonight, so just be happy that you don't have to wear it all the time." Tai walked in front of her and looked her over, nodding, before going to the mirror and fixing the wig. A knock on the door startled them, and they turned to see a guard standing there.  
  
"Dinner is ready, Princess." He looked at Mimi a bit strangely before leaving.  
  
"Hear that? Time for us to go. Come on!" Tai grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her out of the room. Upon reaching the stairs, Tai let go of her arm, for other guards were lined up along the stairs. Brushing the dress he was wearing, he began to walk down the stairs as gracefully as he could, Mimi behind him. Lifting his head high, he smiled and concentrated on looking happy, yet forgetting about being graceful. A boy about his age with blonde hair was at the bottom, looking up at him, a grin on his face. Getting nervous, Tai tripped on his dress, and fell down the stairs, only to be caught by the boy.  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" He asked, concern apparent on his face. Tai nodded, but when he noticed where the boy's hands were, he jumped away from him.  
  
"Pervert!" Tai faked a girl scream, causing Mimi's eye to start twitching.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm so screwed!" Mimi mumbled, as she followed Tai and the boy to the dining room.  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
"We're going to be getting wed soon, are you happy Princess?" Prince Michael asked, looking at her all starry eyed.  
  
"Oh yes! I can't wait!" Tai laughed, causing Mimi's eye to start twitching even more.  
  
"Really? Too bad we have to wait a few weeks, I would like to be with you sooner, alas I cannot be." Michael sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks.  
  
"Why not?" Tai looked at him, confused about this. Michael looked at him surprised.  
  
"Because you had said a certain date, and I do not want to break it." Tai laughed, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Michael moved a bit closer to Tai, causing Tai to move back in his chair.  
  
"Unless you want to marry sooner.." Tai let out a squeak of surprise, before he fell off his chair, his legs in the air, looking a bit like a flower with the dress and undercoats all spread out around him.  
  
"Princess!" Before anyone could move, Mimi quickly helped Tai back up. Tai, red as a tomato, sat back down.  
  
"I sure seem to be clumsy tonight! Must be something in the food!" Laughing, everyone just looked at him a bit weird. "Er, I need to go um freshen up, I'll be back in a minute." Getting up, it took all of Tai's patience to keep from running out of there. Mimi quickly followed behind him, and the two of them stopped out in the hall.  
  
"Tai-kun! Pull your act together or someone will figure out what we did!" Mimi glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that guy is freaking me out!" Tai leaned back slightly and looked in the dining room. "I feel sorry for you, having to marry someone like that. But you're probably in love with him, right?" Tai laughed, but was surprised to have Mimi slap him.  
  
"BAKA! I LIKE YOU! NOT HIM!!" Realizing what she did, she covered her mouth with her hands and backed up a few steps. A few of the guards along with servants looked at them, before going back to work, whispering.  
  
"Mimi-chan." 


End file.
